


POI fic - Unwanted but necessary

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't look a gift horse in the mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Unwanted but necessary

This was decidedly different. Reese and Finch had been surprised when a package was left for them outside the library. They were even more surprised when Finch traced the order and delivery back to the machine. Now Reese and Finch were staring at the unwrapped fruitcake in bemusement. 

Finch remarked that he would have to send a sternly worded email to the machine to discourage such actions in the future; however, the little grin tugging at his lips showed that Harold was secretly pleased with the present.

Reese, thinking back to his angry yelling at the machine and his ultimatum during Finch’s kidnapping thought that the machine’s motives were much less benign--this smelled of payback.

Their quiet contemplation of the cake in question was interrupted when Bear made his move--grabbing the cake from the table and scampering off down the hall headless of his masters’ calls. John set off in pursuit rather half-heartedly and only to placate Harold. As far as John was concerned Bear was welcome to the unwanted present. Unfortunately, the cake had apparently lost its allure as Bear spat it out at the end of the hallway and stalked off in a huff.

John picked up the even more unappealing soggy cake. After looking around furtively for any hidden security cameras, John chucked the cake out the window deciding to blame its loss on Bear.

But the adventures of the fruit cake weren’t over yet. Root was lurking in the alley behind the dumpster, waiting for an opportunity to reacquire Finch when Reese took Bear for his walk. Her nefarious plot was thwarted when the falling cake struck her on the head, killing her instantly.

Bear led Reese to the body during his walk of shame after causing the loss of Harold’s fruitcake. John found the placement of Root’s body fortuitous and heaved it up into the dumpster. He began to mull over ways he could let Harold know that Root’s threat had been neutralized without going into too much detail. Finch didn’t need to know how close she had come. Reese picked up the wayward cake and, after hesitating for a few minutes, consigned it to the dumpster along with Root. While he had half a mind to bronze the damn thing for going above and beyond the call of duty, they didn’t need the reminder. Or the possibility of further fruitcakes in the future.

As Reese and Bear continued their walk, John gave a grudging nod to the surveillance camera on the corner. 

  
  



End file.
